Broke up
by HunFabb
Summary: Luhan ingin putus karena satu dan lain hal, sementara Sehun tidak [oneshot]
**_15 pesan_**

 ** _20 panggilan tidak terjawab_**

 ** _._**

 _[08:30] Ini akhir pekan ayo kita main ski_

 _[09:15] Xiao Lu_

 _[09:30] Lu mau atau tidak?_

 _[10:10] Oh, aku akan mengajak Sohee kalau begitu_

 _[10:20] Aku serius_

 _[10:40] Xiao Lu_

 _[11:00] Luhan_

 _[11:15] Lu angkat panggilanku_

 _[11:16] Setidaknya jawab pesanku_

 _[11:20] Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?_

 _[11:21] Xiao Lu_

 _[11:23] Luhan_

 _[11:40] Sayangku_

 _[14:30] Lu, aku merindukanmu_

 _[14:35] Sungguh..._

 _._

Luhan mengembuskan napas, seketika asap putih menguar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku tanpa ada niat membalas pesan Sehun, Luhan mengikatkan syal di lehernya, memasang beanie, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja seraya menggosok telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan.

Ini akhir minggu, dan bosnya memberi keringanan untuk ia pulang sebelum malam tiba. Pria paruh baya itu berpikir jika Luhan mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya atau pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya di akhir minggu, mengingat seminggu ini nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk ia melakukan hal sebagaimana anak muda seusianya seharusnya lakukan. Luhan sangat menghargai kemurahan hatinya itu, namun baginya, ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat kemudian tidur sampai besok.

Melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah menjadi prioritas hidupnya. Setidaknya tidak, jika sekarang.

Berdiri di halte bis, Luhan sedikit merenggangkan persendiannya yang terasa kaku, berdiri kurang lebih 8 jam di belakang kasir bukanlah hal yang bagus. Luhan ingin mengeluh tetang pekerjaannya, namun tidak ada cara baginya untuk melakukan itu ketika banyak orang di luar sana tidak memiliki pekerjaan bahkan meski hanya menjadi seorang kasir. Jadi Luhan sepatutnya bersukur, tidak mengeluh.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil hitam familiar berhenti tepat di depannya. Luhan tahu si pemilik mobil, itu orang yang sama yang membuat notifikasi ponselnya penuh hari ini. Dia ingin pergi menghindar darinya, namun kakinya seolah membeku dan tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Kita perlu bicara!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan segera setelah dia keluar mobil seraya berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Kerutan di dahinya juga tatapan tajam yang terarah pada Luhan adalah indikasi dari kemarahannya, membuat si mungil agak gentar dan nyaris tidak berani menarik tangannya yang kini dalam kuasa Sehun.

Tapi dia berhasil melakukan itu dan Sehun terdiam kemudian setelahnya, terkejut dengan penolakan pacar mungilnya.

"Luhan..." Si pria tinggi menatap pacarnya tidak percaya. Tangannya tergantung di udara untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia dengan tidak acuh menariknya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Silahkan bicara," kata Luhan. Udara dingin membuat pipinya semakin kemerahan dan matanya entah bagaimana terasa perih.

Sehun di sisi lain, melihat Luhan yang seperti itu menahan dorongan untuk mencium pacar mungilnya, memeluknya dan membawanya dalam kehangatannya sekarang juga. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan sehun nyaris sekarat karena terlalu merindukannya.

"Tidak ada kah sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Ia bertanya kemudian, menatap mata Luhan sungguh-sungguh, seolah dengan itu dia bisa menemukan jawaban tentang mengapa si mungil bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan menunduk melihat converse tua-nya yang kini berhadapan dengan pantofel Sehun yang ia yakin harganya setara dengan upahnya bekerja beberapa bulan.

"Maaf." Itu adalah semua yang Luhan katakan.

"Maaf?" Sehun mengulang, mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Sehun," kata Luhan sekali lagi dengan suara yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari bisikan.

"Luhan, aku tidak butuh kau minta maaf. Aku butuh kau menjelaskan tentang kemana kau selama seminggu ini, apa yang kau lakukan dan kenapa aku merasa kau menghindariku?" Sehun meraih wajah Luhan kemudian, membuat si mungil mendongak melihatnya, pandangan marahnya bertemu dengan pandangan kesedihan Luhan yang demi Tuhan Sehun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sebagai pacarnya, Sehun selalu memastikan untuk membuat Luhan selalu senang, memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan dan melindunginya dari siapapun yang sekiranya mencoba mengganggunya. Yang mana itu sangat sering terjadi di sekolah mengingat Luhan selalu menjadi sasaran utama pembulian karena dia yang selalu tampak begitu lemah.

Pandangan si laki-laki tinggi kemudian melembut mengingat itu. "Apa ada yang mengganggu dan mengancammu lagi disekolah? Kalau ada katakan padaku."

Luhan menggeleng, karena memang bukan itu. Ini lebih rumit dari sekedar para gadis penggemar Sehun yang mengancam ia untuk tidak dekat dekat dengan idola mereka. Lagipula Luhan memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang sirik itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sehun nyaris habis sabar.

"S-Sehun." Luhan mengembuskan napas. "Aku ingin putus," katanya pada akhirnya dengan susah payah.

Kemudian hening. Jiwa Sehun seolah terbang entah kemana sementara Luhan masih tampak berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

Itu dua puluh detik kemudian sampai Sehun mendapat kembali kesadarannya dan ia mulai tertawa seperti orang gila. Telunjuknya ia masukan ke dalam telinga, coba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin mengganggu pendengarannya, tapi tentu saja tidak ada.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan fungsi telingaku,"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan telingamu Sehun, aku ingin putus dan aku serius,"

"Luhan ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" Alis Sehun kembali mengkerut dalam kemarahan.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas, kemana aku selama ini dan kenapa aku menghindarimu, itu karena aku merasa kita memang sudah tidak cocok." Luhan mengembuskan napas sekali lagi. "Jadi kuharap mulai sekarang jangan mencariku atau menghubungiku lagi, aku akan melanjutkan hidupku sebagai diriku seharusnya dan begitu juga denganmu."

Dengan itu si mungil berjalan pergi, namun tidak semudah itu ketika tangan besar Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini lebih kuat dan Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kuasa pria ini seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa semudah itu bagimu berkata ingin putus? Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasan tidak masuk akalmu itu?" Sehun kali ini tampak benar-benar marah.

"Aku ingin putus dan aku tidak peduli kau berpikir alasanku masuk akal atau tidak!" Sekali lagi Luhan berusaha menghentak tangannya namun tetap tidak berhasil. Sehun terlalu kuat dan itu hanya membuat tangannya menjadi sakit. "Sehun lepaskan!"

Sehun menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Luhan dan berkata sebelum berjalan menuju sisi kemudi. "Xiao lu, coba melarikan diri, aku akan menangkapmu sebelum kau menyadari itu."

Ini adalah apa yang Luhan benci dari Sehun, dia selalu seenaknya, melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tidak peduli Luhan suka atau tidak. Dan ya...ancamannya bukanlah omong kosong, dia selalu memiliki keberanian untuk benar-benar melakukan itu.

Dan kemudian Luhan berakhir menghabiskan tiga puluh menit duduk dalam mobil menuju apartemen Sehun, lima belas menit berikutnya untuk berdebat dengannya sebelum kemudian pria itu mendorongnya ke tembok dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya pakaiannya sudah lenyap dan dia telanjang di atas tempat tidur Sehun, tengkurap dengan bokong terangkat di udara sementara pria itu mencumbu lubangnya. Menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk.

"Sehun..." Si mungil merengek, menggigit jari-jarinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau ini tapi tetap saja tubuhnya putus asa menginginkan Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya memasukan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau minta putus sementara lubangmu masih menjerit menginginkan penisku?" Sehun menyeringai dengan bangga.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan rintihan, dan itu semua hanya membuatnya semakin yakin ingin segera putus dengan Sehun.

 _Karena ia tahu, Sehun selama ini hanya menginginkannya untuk seks._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun mendapati tempat disampingnya—tempat dimana seharusnya Luhan berada sudah kosong. Pertama dia pikir Luhan mungkin di kamar mandi atau sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya, tapi kemudian ia menemukan selembar kertas di atas bantal, membuktikan jika dugaannya salah, karena disana tertulis.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan ini. Maksudku, hubungan kita. Tidak ada alasan, jadi jangan bertanya kenapa. Aku sudah menghapus kontakmu dan aku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama._

 _._

.

.

Luhan duduk di halte bis. Pandangannya tertuju pada gedung tinggi menjulang apartemen Sehun di seberang jalan. Meringis miris kemudian, menyadari betapa jauhnya perbedaan tempat tinggal Sehun dengan miliknya sendiri. Terkadang dia lupa betapa kayanya Sehun dan betapa dia bodoh orang seperti Sehun akan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Luhan menunduk melihat converse-nya, pandangannya mengabur. Dia tidak melihat ketika seorang laki-laki tinggi keluar dari pintu masuk apartemen dengan hanya memakai celana piyama, bertelanjang dada dan tanpa alas kaki di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

Ia tampak kebingungan, tidak peduli akan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti dia gila atau udara dingin yang kini menusuk kulit terbukanya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencari anak mungil tertentu yang meninggalkannya tanpa kejelasan. Sehun mengerang frustasi kemudian, menendang tempat sampah di dekatnya.

Dan hanya ketika matanya menemukan Luhan—orang yang dia cari di halte bis di seberang jalan, itu sudah terlambat. Sebuah bis menghalangi pandangannya dan si mungil telah menghilang ketika bis itu kembali melaju.

* * *

 **520!**


End file.
